Nordic Match
by Lana Snakebald
Summary: Para comemorar o aniversário, Dinamarca dá uma farra no estilo antigo para das orgulho aos seus ancestrais. Noruega não parece nem um pouco satisfeito com a baderna, mas um presente especial no fim da festa o fará mudar de idéia.


Era uma noite de lua alta e branca. E se levasse em conta apenas a paisagem da cidade, com suas ruas desertas e a noite fria intimidando as á saírem de suas casas, seria comum pensar que a tranqüilidade e o silêncio também pairavam naquela hora da noite.

Mas é claro, isso não era verdade. Pois em um canto não tão deserto da cidade, os sons e a música que ecoavam de uma taberna especialmente animadas naquele dia, eram levados pelo vento pelas ruas desertas como murmúrios. E era muita sorte que não houvessem residências ali perto e nem pessoas transitando naquela rua. Pois não era preciso entrar na taberna pra sentir perfeitamente a balbúrdia que borbulhava lá dentro. De fato, mesmo se passasse há alguns metros da calçada, ainda sim podia-se ouvir a música estrondando alta, e o barulho fazendo tremer o chão e o teto.

E não poderia ser diferente. Pois, se fosse, não seria digna do homenageado da noite. Quanto á música, não que houvesse tantos sons realmente. Além de um violinista, que surpreendentemente tocava muito bem mesmo estando incrivelmente bêbado. De resto, toda a música era percussionada por botas batendo no chão, socos na mesa e canecas trincando.

E ele, o príncipe, ou melhor, como diziam os presentes: o rei da noite, estava no núcleo de toda a baderna, como se alimentasse cada vez mais a animação daqueles homens grandes, fortes e embriagados. E de certa forma alimentava mesmo. Tudo ao que se prestava aquela festa era ao dinamarquês. E por tanto era uma festa que remetia tanto ás raízes vikings daqueles homens. E é claro, nada além de uma festa viking poderia ser feito para celebrar o aniversário de Dinamarca.

Dinamarca estava sentado na cabeceira da mesa, que, apesar de estar completamente melada de cerveja, hidromel e outras bebidas alcoólicas, não o enojavam nem um pouco. O loiro, mais sorridente e alegre do que de costume, se destacava com sua elegância em meio àquelas homens que mais pareciam bárbaros rindo, gritando e entornando cerveja. Ele também bebia, e apesar de beber tanto quanto aqueles homens, não estava nem um pouco embriagado, exceto por felicidade. Batia palmas contando o compasso da música, assim como também batia a bota com força no chão, acompanhando os colegas. O violino soava ao fundo, o som das canecas batendo com força na mesa ritmava a canção ao passo em que um dos homens, de pé na mesa, diante do dinamarquês, puxava a canção animadamente. Aqueles que a conheciam acompanhavam:

_Uma bela e uma gorda_

_Lhe caçavam num bordel_

_Aleksander só buscava_

_Pela bela dos lábios de mel!_

_Mas a gorda _

_O prendeu!_

_A bela moça _

_Ele perdeu!_

_Seu rosto empalideceu – nesse dia_

_Um Rei viking quase morreu!Hey!_

O último gritinho da música foi acompanhado por canecas batendo e líquido dourado sendo derramado no chão e na mesa. E se seguiram com milhares de risadas altas.

Dinamarca também riu, enquanto seus amigos brutamontes aos seu lado lhe davam cotoveladas tirando sarro:

- Essa foi boa hein Aleksander? Hahahahaha!

- "Hahaha"! Vocês são muuuuito engraçados! – disse o dinamarquês com um sarcasmo divertido. – Essa não é uma boa história, sabe?

- Então conte-nos uma boa história! – disse um qualquer no bar.

- È! – grunhiu a voz rouca de um barbudo. – È a sua vez de cantar uma trova Aleksander!

O loiro sorriu com a oportunidade, olhando para os lados com uma das sobrancelhas franzidas e um sorriso sedutor e perigoso nos lábios. Então levantou-se e gritou:

- Então vocês me querem não é?

- EHHHHHHHHHH! – recebeu gritos de ovação.

- Eu não ouvi. VOCÊS REALMENTE ME QUEREM?

-EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. – Veio uma algazarra ainda maior e mais alta que a primeira, com botas fazendo tremer o chão e socos quase quebrando a mesa.

- Pois muito bem. – Disse o loiro pulando em cima da mesa de uma vez só com seu machado longo na mão e seu sobretudo negro elegante sobre suas roupas sociais vermelhas. – Pois então me terão.

A música do violino voltou a tocar com vigor, as batidas na mesa e as botas batendo com força no chão davam o ritmo. Dessa vez mais ninguém cantava além do dinamarquês, que o fazia teatralmente, exibindo-se como bem gostava, balançando seu machado nos momentos em que sua trova cantava ação e fazendo poses extravagantes.

_Em um tempo de heróis_

_E sereias a cantar_

_Canções só conhecidas_

_Pelos próprios deuses do mar!_

_Lutávamos _

_pra morrer!_

_Sangrávamos _

_sem sofrer!_

_Bebíamos pra valer – e fazíamos_

_Mulheres enlouquecer! Hey!_

Canecas tilintaram novamente e todos cantaram o "Hey!" do último verso em uníssono, como era de assovios brincalhões soaram quando no último verso Aleksander fez uma piscadinha e um sorriso sedutor para enfatizar sua trova.

A balburdia aumentava com o Rei viking de pé, em cima da mesa no centro da taberna. No entanto, a alegria não contagiava tanto assim os iguais á Dinamarca. Seus companheiros e quase irmãos estavam todos reunidos numa mesa no canto do bar, aproveitando o máximo de silêncio que se podia ter naquele lugar. Todos, como sempre frígidos e um tanto inexpressivos, exceto por Finlândia que, era o mais normal dali, e o segundo mais animado depois de Dinamarca.

- Tsc! Está comprovado: As únicas pessoas que conseguem gostar Aleksander são esses homens, que são tão bárbaros e irritantes quanto ele. – resmungou Noruega, que estava com as sobrancelhas franzidas em visível irritação. Os braços e as pernas cruzadas.

- Deix'-o. – disse Suécia com sua voz mecânica e seu sotaque entrecortado como sempre. Estava com os olhos fechados. Levou a caneca de hidromel á boca, suspirou e voltou a falar: - Ao men's enqu'nto se div'rte, el' não p'rturba mais ningu'm.

- Vocês poderiam tentar dar um desconto á ele, ao menos hoje. – Disse Finlândia com um sorriso constrangido. Apesar das desavenças entre os nórdicos, ele era o único que se dava bem com todos. E algumas vezes ficava desconfortável vendo seus irmãos conspirando uns contra os outros.

- De qualquer forma, temos mesmo que ficar aqui? De verdade, esta sendo extremamente estressante. – Disse Islândia com o rosto emburrado e os ombros encolhidos. Seus olhos estavam voltados pra superfície da mesa. Quem o visse teria mesmo a impressão de que ele estava se sentindo mal, como se uma sombra arroxeada pairasse sobre seus olhos.

- Isso poderia ter sido muito mais tranqüilo. Estaríamos todos em casa agora, comendo civilizadamente, se _alguém_ não tivesse oferecido a taberna de presente para o Dinamarca. – disse Noruega lançando um olhar afiado para seu recém descoberto irmão mais novo sentado ao seu lado.

- Eu não tinha escolha! – reclamou o islandês. – Era aniversário dele e eu não tinha nenhum outro presente pra dar.

-Oh! – disse o norueguês com um esboço de um sorriso provocativo, ainda de olhos fechados e braços cruzados. – E você fez tanta questão de dar um presente ao Aleksander, Ice! Talvez esteja se apaixonando por ele.

- Impossível! Pare de dizer essas coisas pra me irritar Nor! – disse o mais novo virando o rosto, tentando esconder o leve rubor que surgiu em suas bochechas. – Eu apenas fiz questão de dar o presente porque era aniversário dele. E já que todos estavam dando também, eu não queria parecer mal educado...

- Todos? – o assunto chamou a atenção do norueguês o suficiente pra fazê-lo erguer a cabeça e abrir os olhos. Ele lançou seu olhar para Suécia, e depois para Finlândia sentado ao seu lado. – Você também irmão?

- Ah, sim. Afinal é uma data especial. – sorriu o finlandês. – Eu estava guardando para dar á ele no natal, mas... Bem, você sabe como eu gosto de dar presente aos outros. De qualquer forma foi Berwald quem escolheu

Suécia virou o rosto contendo o constrangimento de ter escolhido o presente de seu maior inimigo. Mas, também, não imaginava que Finlândia fosse ressaltar aquele detalhe. De qualquer forma, ignorou o que ouviu, e tentou passar a entender que não comentaria sobre aquilo quando levou a caneca de bebida novamente á boca.

- E o que era? – perguntou o norueguês casualmente, como se não estivesse realmente interessado no assunto. Bem, talvez não estivesse mesmo.

- Um escudo com um de seus brasões de guerra. – respondeu o finlandês. – Ele ficou extremamente feliz quando ganhou e pendurou na parede de seu quarto. Por um momento até achei que ele iria abraçar Berwald de tanta felicidade.

- El' é 'm id'ota. – disse o sueco com a voz entrecortada, dando uma ultima golada em sua bebida. Então afastou a cadeira e levantou-se. – É t'rde, Tino. Vam's.

O finlandês olhou para o maior e piscou algumas vezes. Suécia conseguia realmente parecer assustador de vez em quando, mas pelo que conhecia dele, sabia que não o fazia por mal.

- Bem... Acho que tudo bem, mas... Não deveríamos esperar o Dinamarca para voltarmos pra casa?

Finlândia levou um susto quando viu aquela sobra que se formava sobre os olhos de Suécia quando ele estava chateado com alguma um pequeno temor percorrer-lhe o corpo e tentou sorrir simpaticamente para aliviar a tensão que havia se formado ali.

- Q'ero ir ago'a – disse sombriamente o sueco. – Vam's jun's Tino... Nós dois.

- Ah! Tudo bem, tudo bem! – redeu-se Finlândia, já sabendo que Suécia pretendia dormir com ele aquela noite, por isso deveria estar tão apressado. - Então, já estamos indo. Noruega, Islândia... Vocês vão ficar aqui mais um pouco?

- Ah! Impossível! – disse Noruega levantando-se da mesa na mesma hora. – Eu não conseguiria mesmo ficar aqui por mais tempo.

- Eu também já tive o suficiente por hoje. – emendou Islândia.

Mas, antes mesmo que pudessem se afastar da mesa, ambos sentiram o corpo alto e forte de um dinamarquês fedendo á álcool se atirando contra eles. Os dois menores tiveram que se apoiar na mesa para que não caíssem deitados sobre ela. Dinamarca ainda esbanjava animação, com um sorriso largo e sem nenhum traço de cansaço.

- Nor! Ice! Por que estão todos tão quietos? Até parecem que vocês não estão gostando da festa! Ué? Cadê o Suécia e o Finlândia? – piscou o dinamarquês com seus olhos azuis inocentes.

Noruega levou um susto com o que Aleksander havia dito e buscou desesperadamente pelos outros dois no salão. Ainda sob os braços de Dinamarca, ele e Islândia levaram um susto quando viram os outros dois nórdicos saindo discretamente pela porta da frente do bar.

- Não acredito! Eles dois fugiram e nos deixaram aqui! – reclamou Islândia.

- Eh! Eles já foram? – suspirou Dinamarca totalmente alheio a agonia do norueguês e do islandês que queriam estar indo com eles. – Bem, acho que não tem jeito! Eles devem querer passar um tempo juntos mesmo. Ah! Enquanto isso, nós três podemos beber e nos divertir bastante, não é?

- Pode esquecer! – disse Noruega livrando-se bruscamente do abraço de Dinamarca e puxando seu irmão mais novo pelo braço, libertando-o também. – Eu e Ice já estamos indo também. Aproveite o resto da noite Aleksander.

- O que? – reclamou o loiro cruzando os braços, desapontado. – Mas, por quê? O que tem de errado em ficarem e relembrarmos um pouco os velhos tempos? Vamos voltar todos juntos pra casa depois. Então qual é o problema?

Noruega suspirou e fechou os olhos com uma expressão saturada e aborrecida.

- O problema é que não estou com vontade de ficar me enfiando no meio de um monte de homens barbudos, gordos e fedorentos enquanto me afogo em bebida. E você pode muito bem voltar pra casa sozinho.

Dinamarca suspirou e apoiou as mãos atrás da cabeça com um biquinho desapontado. Islândia e Noruega já estavam se esquivando em meio a baderna e se afastando dele em direção á porta quando ele disse:

- Tudo bem, acho que eu entendo. De qualquer forma você sempre foi um pouco mais fraco que eu... Principalmente quando o assunto era lutar, beber e saudar os nossos costumes. – Então ele deu de ombros, sorriu e apoiou o machado longo nos ombros despreocupadamente. – Bem, nos vemos em casa então! Até mais!

Noruega parou quando faltava poucos metros para alcançar a porta. Islândia estranhou a atitude do irmão e encarou-o de soslaio. O mais velho estava com a cabeça baixa e uma sobra cobrindo seus olhos enquanto esboçava um sorriso maníaco, com o punho cerrado, claramente irritado.

- Ele... Ele me chamou de fraco, não foi? - falou com tom sombrio – Ele disse q eu não sei lutar e nem beber tão bem quanto ele, não é?

- No- Noruega! Você precisa se acalmar! Lembre-se que é o Dinamarca afinal de contas... – disse o menor albino temeroso pelo que estava por acontecer.

Como se não tivesse ouvido Noruega repentinamente explodiu de raiva. Ele só não atacou o dinamarquês – que já havia lhe dado as costas há algum tempo - porque fora impedido pelo seu irmão mais novo que tentava inutilmente tentar fazê-lo se acalmar.

- O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ENTENDE SOBRE OS VELHOS COSTUMES? HEIN? DINAMARCA! – gritou balançando o punho e lutando ferozmente para se livrar de Islândia e acertar o dinamarquês.

- Noruega! Não estávamos indo pra casa? – o menor se esforçava para tentar segurar Noruega.

Dinamarca olhou por cima do ombro, estranhando a bagunça que Noruega estava fazendo como se não entendesse o que tinha acontecido tão de repente. Ele via o menor com aquela expressão furiosa, com calma e olhar inocente, a postura despreocupada e os braços pendurados no cabo do machado que estava apoiado sobre sua nuca.

- Hã? Por que foi que você ficou tão nervoso assim de repente?

Islândia, por fim cedeu a força de Noruega, deixando que o irmão se livrasse e caminhasse á passos firmes para encarar Dinamarca. A irritação do norueguês logo se tornou o alvo das atenções da taberna, e apesar disso ele não parecia se importar mesmo. Islândia por sua vez suspirou cansativamente se amaldiçoando por não ter saído dali junto com Suécia e Finlândia quando eles foram.

- Você fica aí pulando em cima de mesas, quebrando garrafas, e bebendo hidromel... E só por isso você realmente se acha um "Rei Viking"? Não zoa comigo! – dizia enquanto cutucava o peito de Dinamarca ferozmente. – Esse tipo de coisa qualquer criança faz! Se quer se gabar por ser um verdadeiro viking então pare de ficar brincando e faça algo realmente interessante!

- Ah! Eu realmente não agüento isso! –suspirou Islândia colocando a mão sobre a testa.

Todos ficaram olhando para Dinamarca e Noruega atentos.

- Algo realmente interessante? – piscou o dinamarquês confuso, e depois de alguns instantes exibiu novamente aquele seu sorriso animado. – Ah! Noruega, então você está me desafiando? È isso?

Noruega foi pego de surpresa por aquilo, mas cruzou os braços, esboçou um sorriso orgulhoso e manteve a compostura.

- Não seja idiota! Sendo contra alguém como você nem seria um desafio!

As pessoas no bar que ouviram deram urros de animação e provocação. Alguém no meio da multidão gritou: "Vai deixar que ele fale assim com você Aleksander?" e outro disse: "É! Mostra pra ele quem manda!"

Dinamarca olhou em volta e pareceu ficar ainda mais animado com o alvoroço que estava se formando, então apoiou o machado no chão como se fosse o cetro de um rei e sorriu para Noruega:

- Legal! Você conseguiu mesmo levantar os ânimos da festa! – todos urraram em aprovação. – Eu aceito o desafio.

De repente o norueguês parecia genuinamente interessado no ponto em que chegara toda aquela situação. Sacou uma de suas adagas e lambeu a lâmina provocativamente.

- A hora que você quiser.

- Há! Mas de jeito nenhum! Será que vocês dois enlouqueceram? – e então todas as atenções voltaram-se para o Islândia, que por segurança, decidira continuar próximo a porta e encarava o núcleo daquela bagunça com os braços cruzados e aqueles olhos púrpuras aborrecidos. – Veja quanta gente tem aqui! Vocês vão acabar matando alguém. E, Dinamarca, eu permiti que você fizesse a sua festa de aniversário na minha taberna, mas não vou admitir que a destrua de jeito nenhum.

- Ah! – suspirou Dinamarca com a mesma cara que uma criança faz quando sua mãe lhe proíbe de fazer algo que queria. Mas, logo em seguida ele deu de ombros, e suspirou enquanto coçava a nuca. – Não tem jeito. È ruim, mas Tomá tem razão. Não podemos lutar aqui desse jeito. – Os convidados no bar reclamaram em uníssono transmitindo a mesma decepção que o dinamarquês. Então ele se apoiou em seu machado e voltou a sorrir encarando Noruega. – Sendo assim, acho que só nos resta fazer outro tipo de disputa. Hehehe! Vamos ver qual de dois nós agüenta beber mais!

A idéia foi aprovada com murros nas mesas, canecas se quebrando e urros graves dos marmanjos. Antes que Noruega pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, já haviam colocado uma mesa no centro do salão, puxaram uma cadeira para Dinamarca e outra pra ele. E sabendo, que sendo a forma viva de dois países, e muito mais fortes e poderosos que humanos normais, é claro que a disputa não seria medida por garrafas, mas por tonéis e quatro deles foram dispostos de cada lado da mesa.

Aleksander se sentou e apoiou os cotovelos na mesa sustentando o rosto com as duas mãos e um sorriso inocente para Noruega, que encarou aquela atitude como uma provocação, como se esperasse que ele desistisse. O norueguês trincou os dentes e sentou-se na mesa encarando-o furiosamente.

- Eu aceito! Faça o seu melhor Dinamarca, porque eu não sairei daqui até tê-lo derrotado!

(...)

Pouco mais de três horas depois, Dinamarca caminhava lentamente entre as ruas escuras e desertas da cidade, indo na direção do castelo dos nórdicos, que por alguma razão parecia estar bem mais longe, considerando que ele estava bem cansado e que tinha de carregar um Noruega muito bêbado que recusava á largar um tonel de hidromel quase vazio.

- Me larga! O que _vochê_ pensa _extá_ fazendo seu tremendo idiota? – gritava abobalhadamente o norueguês apoiado sobre os ombros de Dinamarca. – Como _vochê_ se atreve alargar uma... _competichão_ assim! Seja um homem! E vamos voltar para aquele bar e terminar isso _jux_.. _juxa..jusxta_... Do jeito certo!

Dinamarca sorria um tanto sem graça, sem saber muito bem como acalmar os nervos de Noruega na situação em que ele estava. O menor balançava as pernas e batia em sua cabeça freqüentemente gritando e fazendo estardalhaço enquanto ele o carregava nas costas.

- Nor... Você honrou a nossa cultura e foi muito forte, mas... Tem que aceitar que depois de 47 tonéis de bebida, você já não está muito bem.

- QUE _ABUZURTO_! Eu _exotou_ ótimo! E eu agüento beber mais! Quarenta e sete é só a entrada! Vamos lá! Cinqüenta é meu número da _shorts_! Só mais três desses e eu chego a mil! – Então o mais novo deu uma bocejada e se deixou cair sobre a nuca do dinamarquês com uma expressão sonolenta – E aí vochê... Vai ver que é o... verdadeiro Rei Nórdico... Aleksander!

- Claro! Claro! Hahaha!

- Eu realmente quero... Beber mais...

- Admito que eu te subestimei, Lavy. Você realmente é um beberrão de primeira.

- Quem você está chamando de bebezão? Idiota!

- Não foi bem isso que eu disse. – disse Dinamarca, quase se rendendo ás atitudes estranhas do país embriagado.

Noruega estava se deixando levar pelo embalo ritmado dos passos de Dinamarca e pela sonolência causada pelo excesso de bebida. Ele largou o tonel de bebida que rolou e foi parar em uma sarjeta, se deitou sobre o ombro do dinamarquês e começou a se acomodar ali.

Dinamarca olhou por cima do ombro e sorriu apreciando a sensação de ter o corpo do menor sobre suas costas. O norueguês se remexeu um pouco e murmurou:

- Que cheiro bom!

- Hum? - estranhou Dinamarca. – O que?

- Esse cheiro... è um cheiro tão gostoso... – mormurou o norueguês com voz manhosa esfregando o rosto ao pé do ouvido de Dinamarca, o que lhe causou um arrepio morno. – Esse cheiro... Está vindo do seu cabelo? Isso é bom...

Dinamarca parou de caminhar por um momento e virou um pouco o rosto para trás para ver Noruega, mas antes que ele pudesse fazê-lo o menor mordeu sua bochecha dizendo:

- _Xeu resartado! Por que parou? Conxinue volsando pro bar! Anda! Anda!_

-Aiiii Isso dói Noruega! Pára! Pára!

O Norueguês levantou o rosto por um momento, olhando envolta, enquanto o dinamarquês voltava a andar e tentava limpar a bochecha no ombro, reclamando alguma coisa inteligível.

- Onde está o Tomá? – perguntou o norueguês com olhares zonzos.

- Ice? Ele saiu da taberna assim que começamos a beber o segundo tonel de hidromel. Já deve estar em casa agora.

- È mesmo? – Ele voltou a deitar no ombro de Dinamarca. – Acho que ele gosta de você.

Dinamarca ergueu uma sobrancelha e sorriu.

- Verdade? Eu sempre achei que ele gostasse mais de você, mas... Bem, é bom saber... é bem bonitinho, não é? Aquele Islândia...

- Sim... – disse o norueguês escondendo o rosto no ombro do mais velho. – Ice é muito bonitinho.

Poucos minutos depois eles chegaram no castelo onde todos moravam juntos. Dinamarca se sentia exausto e um alivio o abateu quando ele abriu a porta de seu quarto e colocou Noruega na cama, afastando-se logo em seguida.

Noruega ainda tonto, caiu na cama e começou a olhar envolta.

- O que é isso Aleksander? Não voltamos para o bar! E aqui não tem bebida em lugar nenhum!

- Você realmente queria beber mais? – disse o loiro mais velho enquanto fechava a porta e tirava a gravata.

- É claro que queria! – resmungou o menor sentando-se na cama. – Agora não adianta mais...Aff! Você é um inútil mesmo! Se iria me trazer para casa podia ao menos me deixar no meu quarto!

Dinamarca aproximou-se da cama silenciosamente, olhando para Noruega com uma expressão séria que não deixava transparecer muito bem o que ele sentia. Ele se ajoelhou na cama repentinamente e segurou o queixo de Noruega com um pouco de força, erguendo-o na sua direção e beijando-o.

Noruega assustou-se com a atitude do dinamarquês. Apesar de não conseguir se entregar ao beijo, sua língua acabava movendo-se junto com a de Dinamarca sem que ele percebesse. O maior encarava-o com os olhos entreabertos como se o desafiasse a conseguir se afastar.

Sentiu as carícias grosseiras da boca do dinamarquês por alguns instantes e agarrou-se ao colarim de sua blusa. Quando pensou que não resistiria e acabaria se entregando encontrou forças para empurrar o outro.

Aleksander se afastou encarando o norueguês que olhava pra ele com raiva enquanto limpava a boca, com a respiração arfante. Aquela atitude séria era algo que ele raramente assumia, e era algo que impressionava o norueguês, mesmo que este nunca confessasse isso.

- O que está fazendo idiota? – disse o norueguês enquanto desviava o olhar. – Então foi por isso que me trouxe para cá, não é?

- É. – dizia o dinamarquês desabotoando a blusa social vermelha que vestia por debaixo de seu sobretudo. – È claro que foi por isso. Não teria como ser por outro motivo, não é? Então...? Qual é o problema?

- Qual é o problema? – Lavy encarou-o com um sorriso sarcástico e prepotente. – O que te leva a pensar que vai conseguir transar comigo assim? Não acha que está confiante demais? Mesmo não sabendo se eu queria isso...

- Você quer. – ele o cortou sorrindo perigosamente. – E se ainda não quiser, eu sei que vai querer depois que eu começar.

- Sendo assim, então é melhor não começar nada. Estou indo pro meu quarto... Boa noite.

Noruega se levantou da cama e caminhou em direção a porta passando por Dinamarca como se ele nem estivesse ali. Aproximou-se da saída e tocou na maçaneta quando de repente viu as mãos de Aleksander espalmadas contra a parede, uma de cada lado do seu corpo, prendendo-o entre a porta e seu corpo.

- Ah! Isso é tão irritante Nor! – ele suspirou com uma voz descontraída que não se assemelhava nem o pouco com a expressão séria e intimidadora que tinha em seu rosto. – Você fica com essa atitude inocente e fácil... Se fazendo de vítima pra que eu possa cuidar de você, e cheirando o meu pescoço... E aí quando eu te trago pra cá você se recusa como um garotinho mimado e se faz de difícil. O que me dá mais raiva é que mesmo que eu deteste esse seus joguinhos... È justamente isso que me faz ficar mais excitado.

Ele colocou a mão sobre a do menor que ainda estava na maçaneta e segurou-a com força, quase machucando-o. Aproximou a boca do pescoço do outro e jogou seu corpo em cima dele empurrando-o contra a parede. Noruega sentia a cintura de Dinamarca contra o seu quadril.

- Eu vou deixar você ir, Lavy. Sabe que não faria nada contra sua vontade. – ele sussurrou com um sorriso perigoso nos lábios enquanto mordia suavemente a orelha do norueguês. – Mas, você vai ter que me pagar por todo o trabalho que eu tive de trazê-lo até aqui.

Lavy fechou os olhos com força tentando resistir á sensação macia e quente da língua do dinamarquês que deslizava na curva de seu pescoço. Aleksander esfregava seu corpo no dele quando deslizou a mão para dentro das calças do norueguês e começou a estimulá-lo, acariciando lentamente e com um pouco de força, como sabia que ele gostava. Isso tudo sem parar de beijar todo seu pescoço dando suspiros suaves abaixo da orelha.

- A...Aleksander... – rosnou Noruega entre dentes.

- Pra quem disse que não queria nada, você já está bem excitado Nor...

Noruega conseguia sentir o membro rijo de Dinamarca roçando em suas coxas mesmo através de duas camadas de roupa. Antes que percebesse, ele havia se esquecido completamente da maçaneta da porta. Arfava com o rosto vermelho pela excitação e se movia no mesmo ritmo que os carinhos do dinamarquês. Sentia a respiração quente dele em sua pele e seus lábios macios.

Aleksander tirou a mão úmida por fluídos pré núpciais de dentro da bermuda do outro e se afastou indo na direção de sua cama. Noruega demorou um pouco pra perceber que ele tinha parado de assediá-lo e a medida que sentia o calor deixar seu corpo a frustração o invadia.

- Ah-ah! – suspirou o dinamarquês dando de ombros de costas para Noruega. – Isso não é nem de perto o que eu esperava ter hoje, mas já deu pra alguma coisa.

Não é como se ele esperasse que Noruega apenas saísse sem dizer nada, sabia que tinha feito um bom trabalho e que não tinha como o mais novo resistir aquilo. Apesar disso, quando ele sentiu a mão do menor segurando seu sobretudo impedindo-o que se afastasse mais e viu aquele rosto zangado com as bochechas coradas, ele ainda sim sentiu-se surpreso por um momento.

E no segundo seguinte, voltou a esboçar aquele eu sorriso maroto de costume.

- Eu não disse que iria fazê-lo querer?

- Cale a boca! Aleksander seu idiota! – como ele podia mesmo em momentos como aquele ser tão arrogante?

Dinamarca livrou-se de seu sobretudo, do pequeno quepe que usava e do resto de suas roupas. Noruega ficava indeciso sobre olhar ou não para seu corpo esguio e forte: o abdômen bem trabalhado, o peito liso e firme, os braços com músculos bem definidos. "Por razões como essas, ele realmente é digno do título de rei dos Nórdicos" pensou o norueguês, mesmo não sabendo como era o físico de Berwald.

Quando se aproximou dele, o dinamarquês também arrancou suas roupas com ansiedade, e logo já estavam se beijando de novo. Os lábios dele encaixavam-se nos seus e sugavam-nos com a mesma ansiedade. Lavy estava se deixando levar pelos sentimentos dele e quando deu por si também estava alisando seu corpo e puxando o pescoço de Dinamarca contra si em meio á seus beijos molhados. O corpo maior e mais forte dele em contato com o seu o estava excitando mais e Dinamarca piorava ainda mais a situação deslizando os dedos longos em seu abdômen, puxando sua cintura contra a dele e apertando suas nádegas.

Quando tentou se afastar um pouco, Aleksander mordeu seus lábios desejosamente como se reclamasse pela atitude. Ele cedeu quando Lavy lambeu-lhe o queixo e foi descendo os beijos por todo seu corpo. Ele fechou os olhos sentido os lábios úmidos e suaves do menor que beijava seu pescoço e depois o peito e a barriga, enquanto ele massageava sua nuca. Sentiu todo o corpo ficar arrepiado quando percebeu que aqueles mesmos lábios estavam deslizando suavemente em sua virilha. O dinamarquês fechou os olhos e voltou o rosto para cima com uma respiração forte e gemidos baixos de prazer enquanto Noruega o chupava avidamente.

Lavy entretinha-se com o que estava fazendo, cada vez mais estimulado pelo carinho que Dinamarca fazia em sua cabeça, e pela expressão de desejo que ele via em seu rosto, espiando uma vez outra. Detestava admitir o quanto aquele idiota dinamarquês era gostoso e lindo.

- Lavy... Chega... Vem aqui. – murmurou o dinamarquês.

Noruega afastou-se de seu membro e olhou pra o outro acima dele, com uma expressão meio desapontada. Desviou o olhar, tentando disfarçar o que estava sentindo com irritação.

- O-o que? Do jeito que eu estou fazendo não está bom o bastante pra você?

- Lavy... Você não está entendendo...- Dinamarca puxou-o para cima repentinamente, segurou seu rosto e lambeu seus lábios. – Eu só quero te beijar mais.

A expressão de Noruega caiu e ele se viu surpreso e encantando por aquele olhar desejoso e selvagem de Dinamarca. Sempre achava impressionante aquela cor azul profunda e brilhante de seus olhos, mas era tão raro ver com aquela expressão tão madura e sensual...

- Droga! – resmungou o menor enquanto envolvia seu pescoço. – Então me beija logo!

Dinamarca aproximou-se mais do rosto do outro dando um risinho sarcástico, segurando seu queixo delicadamente entre o polegar e o indicador.

- Meu principezinho mimado. – sussurrou antes de mergulhar em mais um beijo intenso.

Noruega emaranhava os dedos em meio aos fios loiros bagunçados de Dinamarca e apertava-os desejosamente. O maior deslizou o corpo em volta do dele até que pudesse ficar atrás e empurrou-o para a beirada da cama.

Tendo que voltar seu rosto na direção do ombro para alcançar os lábios de Aleksander, havia momentos em que só suas línguas ficavam conectadas. Enquanto isso o dinamarquês continuava a masturbá-lo, pressionando todo o seu corpo contra suas costas.

Dinamarca desceu os beijos pelo pescoço e ombro de Lavy, excitando-se mais a medida que o menor gemia e arfava de acariciava o rosto do norueguês e passava os dedos entre seus lábios e brincando com sua língua.

Noruega lambia o dedo do outro cheio de desejo, gemendo quando o sentia apertar a ponta de seu membro. Dinamarca largou-o por um momento e puxou seus cabelos claros e sedosos para trás com um misto de força e carinho, apenas para que pudesse encontrar seu rosto e beijá-lo novamente, levando a mão que ele lambia para seu traseiro penetrando-o lentamente.

Dinamarca ouviu e sentiu os gemidos de Lavy no beijo. Ele movia-se um pouco para cima a cada movimento lento e ritmado de seus dedos dentro dele. Também puxava seu rosto quase desesperadamente, sem querer parar de beijá-lo. Aleksander sorria entre os beijos, pois o menor nem conseguia se manter tão grudado em seus lábios quanto queria pois a respiração arfante e os gemidos não deixavam.

- Aleksander seu idiota! – O pequeno falava com dificuldade, as bochechas coradas e uma expressão passiva agressiva, enquanto botava uma de suas mãos para trás de seu corpo, tocando o membro do outro e estimulando-o. – Para de me provocar tanto e faça isso logo de uma vez!

- Tem certeza? – brincou o mais velho com um sorriso falso, empurrou o dedo mais profundamente no outro de propósito, fazendo com que gemesse alto.

- Hum... Ah... Tenho! È claro que tenho!

- Mesmo? Então pede com jeitinho... – dizia sem parar a intensidade do movimento.

- Ah... Ah... Aleksander...por...por favor... ah...

- O que? – sussurrou com os lábios junto ao seu ouvido.

- Eu... Eu quero... Hum... ... Quero sentir você dentro de mim... Eu quero seu corpo... Ah... Por...Por favor Aleksander...

O maior riu, tirando a mão de trás do norueguês e segurando-o pela cintura, empurrando para que se ajoelhasse na cama.

- Se você soubesse o quanto fica bonitinho assim Nor... – disse enquanto se inclinava sobre ele e beijava sua nuca. – Vou fazer o que está me pedindo.

Aleksander apoiou um dos joelhos na cama e segurou com firmeza a cintura de Lavy. Penetrou-o lentamente a princípio, movendo o quadril devagar e com um pouco de força no começo e aumentando a velocidade aos poucos.

Seu coração estava acelerado e as gostas de suor escorriam desviando-se pelas valas dos músculos de sua barriga e pescoço. O corpo de Lavy também estava molhado de suor e ele tinha uma expressão desejosa enquanto sentia o sexo de Dinamarca dentro de si. Apertou o lençol o suficiente para que o nó de seus dedos ficassem brancos. Quando estava completamente mergulhado no frenesi, afim de só querer sentir o corpo de Aleksander a nada mais, ele deixou a parte superior do corpo deitar na cama. Sentindo, não muito depois o corpo grande do outro cair sobre o seu enquanto ele beijava-lhe as costas e a nuca sem parar as estocadas.

Ambos arfavam muito. Trocaram de posição mais uma vez, quando Noruega decidiu que queria sentar em seu colo. Dinamarca não se opôs, aproveitando a empolgação do menor tanto quanto podia. Noruega cavalgou sobre ele freneticamente, mordendo seu pescoço, lambendo-o, beijando-o e arranhando suas costas. Não demorou muito tempo até que os dois chegassem ao próprio limite e alcançassem o orgasmo. Pouca, quase nenhuma luz entrava no quarto do dinamarquês. Noruega amparava seu rosto com as duas mãos, observando sua beleza com os olhos entreabertos e dando alguns beijos curtos e suaves enquanto sentia o corpo esfriar. Ele sentia os beijos do menor com o rosto voltado para cima em sua direção, deliciando-se e apertando suas coxas de leve.

Deviam faltar poucas horas pro amanhecer e Dinamarca ainda estava acordado. Sentado com as costas nuas apoiadas no espelho da cama, sobre uma cama completamente bagunçada. Noruega, ainda despido, aninhara-se em montes de cobertores e travesseiros, que protegiam-no do frio, e dormia tranquilamente com o rosto deitado sobre sua perna enquanto ele acariciava sua cabeça embolando os dedos em seus fios loiros e finos.

Aleksander olhava pra expressão tranqüila de Lavy adormecido sobre seu colo e sorria sentindo a alegria inundar-lhe. Olhou também um sutil reflexo da luz que entrava por uma fresta de sua cortina e rebatia no escudo pendurado em sua parede, que ganhara de Tino e Berwald. Então deixou a cabeça tombar para trás, encostando-a na parede e olhando para o teto do quarto.

- Em pensar que as pessoas... Me perguntam por que eu sou tão feliz... – murmurou pra si mesmo. – O que mais eu poderia querer estando rodeado de amigos assim?

Sentiu Noruega remexer-se em seu colo e voltou sua atenção para ele. No escuro, quase não dava para perceber, e se não tivesse prestado atenção, Dinamarca talvez pensasse que ele estava só ressonando e que ainda estava adormecido, mas os brilhos suaves dos olhos púrpuros do norueguês acabaram entregando-o.

- Lavy... Eu te acordei? Me des...

- Eu não estava dormindo. Só queria que você pensasse que eu estava. – disse escondendo o rosto em meio aos lençóis que cobriam a cintura do outro, afim de esconder o rubor em seu rosto. – Não sabia como dizer isso, mas... Feliz aniversário.

- Hã? – ele olhou para o menor, piscando os olhos, confuso. – Como assim?

Noruega suspirou irritadiço, afastando o cabelo que caia sobre os olhos.

- Você achou mesmo que eu ficaria bêbado com 47 tonéis de hidromel? Poupe-me! Acho que nem Tino ficaria tonto com tão pouco!

- Ah... Então quando você disse que queria beber mais estava mesmo falando sério. – disse o dinamarquês se sentindo bobo por não ter percebido. – Mas... Por que fingiu ficar bêbado então?

O rosto do norueguês ficou um pouco mais vermelho e ele pareceu ficar um pouco mais irritado.

- Todos os outros já tinham te dado um presente de aniversário e... Até o Ice... E eu não tinha nada pra te dar, mas... Eu queria dar alguma coisa e eu não sabia mesmo como faria isso, principalmente com meu irmão lá então... Ouça, não conte aos outros que transamos está bem? Principalmente ao Tomá.

Dinamarca se surpreendeu.

- Ah! Então isso tudo foi por isso? Você dormiu comigo como uma espécie de presente de aniversário?

- Sei que não é grande coisa, ta? – reclamou o menor. – Mas, acho que serve como um quebra galho até que eu possa arranjar alguma outra coisa, não é? Ah!

Noruega foi pego de repente pelos braços fortes do dinamarquês, que ria com um sorriso largo e alegre de uma criança com seu bichinho de pelúcia.

- Está brincando? Eu não quero mais nada! Só isso está bom! Foi perfeito! Foi o melhor aniversário da minha vida!

Lavy sentiu o rosto esquentar e ficar mais vermelho enquanto ele via aquela expressão do Dinamarca. "Poderoso Odin! Além de lindo e sexy ele consegue fazer essa cara fofa também?" exclamou internamente.

- Ah! Mas seria ainda melhor se você topasse virar oficialmente meu namorado.

O coração do norueguês falhou um palpitar e ele teve que voltar o rosto para o lado pra tentar esconder a vergonha.

- Nem pensar! – disse empurrando a bochecha de Aleksander que ainda o abraçava forte.

- Ehhhhh? Por que não? – reclamava o dinamarquês com uma voz manhosa agravada pelo rosto que estava sendo amassado. – Você não acha legal a relação de Berwald e Tino? Agente podia ser assim também!

- Não! E pare de insistir desse jeito, se não...

- Se não o que?

- ... – Noruega encolheu os ombros e baixou a cabeça em rendição. – ...Se não eu vou acabar cedendo.

Dinamarca observou-o por um momento e riu alto.

- Hahahaha! Você é demais Lavy. – disse passando a mão na cabeça dele como se fosse um cachorrinho.

- Como você é irritante, Aleksander! – disse tirando a mão do maior de sua cabeça sem a grosseria que normalmente usaria para fazê-lo. Então ele se aproximou do dinamarquês e lhe beijou mais uma vez. – Feliz aniversário, seu burro bobalhão e sexy.

Dinamarca sorriu carinhosamente e beijou a testa do menor.

- Obrigado, meu principezinho chato e mimado.

Ficaram abraçados daquele jeito até que os primeiros raios de sol começassem a invadir o quarto.

"Hein! Hein! Será que no ano que vem podemos repetir o presente? Da próxima vez podemos ser eu, você e o Tomá! Tenho certeza que eu consigo dar conta dos dois."

"O que? Claro que não! Fica quieto e dorme de uma vez!"


End file.
